


Cada Noche

by Mirita



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: Las noches es cuando la Cazadora va en busca del consuelo del vampiro que supuestamente odia.





	

En la pesadez de la penumbra, cuando sus sentidos están más alertas, la ansiedad por la caza despierta en él, siente al animal dentro, el mounstro intimidante, necesita de una presa, sangre, vida, baile. Su inmortalidad se vuelve un caos que duele y quema en el pecho haciéndolo estallar por dentro y es en ese momento cuando llega ella, como una ráfaga de furia, estrellándolo contra la pared, reclamándolo, por que le pertenece, es suyo por completo desde hace muchas noches.

En la penumbra, él intenta recordarle que es parte de ella, que podría llevarla a lugares que no imagina, pero ahí esta, mirándolo con burla, incredulidad que acuchilla, calmada, el juego es como ella dicta, como, cuando, donde, ella pide y el solo complace, su dulce castigo, el doloroso camino a una redención que no ha pedido, el pago por cada una de las vidas que cobro, ahora él disfruta en las noches del paraíso de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel, el olor a cremas y perfumes… horas después se expone al rechazo a la mirada de repulsión, se ha vuelto el objeto de usar y botar de una cazadora hambrienta de dolor, pero no le importa, podría pasar la eternidad montándola, besándola, diciéndole sucias y dulces palabras al oído… gruñendo, ambos animales, fuertes, oscuros.

Spike sonríe y ella se derrite bajo sus ojos, se vuelve crema bajo su tacto, resbalosa, suave, aspirando el aroma sublime que despiden sus entrañas, Buffy es licor, es lujuria, es dulce, es inocencia, es intensidad, sabor exótico y penetrante que no deja de probar, dentro, fuerte, apoyándola contra los muros de una vieja cripta, las piernas suspendidas, muerde, chupa, lame y ella grita y ese olor lo inunda, la siente retorcerse, se contrae y sonríe antes de dejarse llevar y terminar.

El tiene la vida que a ella le falta por eso sabe que Buffy volverá por la mañana, hasta que termine consumiéndolo por completo.


End file.
